


世界之王的虚度日常

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: 现代AU短篇集，罗球提球班球提朱都有可能，唯一确定的CP是：罗朱





	1. 世界之王的虚度日常

**Author's Note:**

> 设定类似头号玩家AU，罗球班球提球提朱都可能会有，但目前已经确定关系的CP只有罗朱。  
> OOC肯定会有（捂脸，写着写着就觉得OOC）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇主罗球班友情粮食向，罗球提及。

茂丘西奥从冰箱里拿出昨天剩的一个小西瓜，手起刀落一分为二，绕过客厅里正全副武装玩沉浸式虚拟现实游戏的罗密欧（他正一脸花痴地傻笑）径直走进班伏里奥的房间。

班伏正在在书桌前前一脸愁苦地捂着脑袋。他一头金发被自己挠得乱七八糟，3D眼镜无力的挂在桌边，连着的笔记本里是他的课程的大作业。

“又头疼了？”茂丘西奥走过去电脑椅带人拖到一边，伸出手给班伏开始按摩。

“好多了。”片刻之后，班伏睁开眼抬起头看着他，报以感激的微笑。他滚着椅子想回到书桌前，又被毛球一把拖走，怀里被塞了半个沁凉沁凉的小西瓜。

“真羡慕你这种不用读书的富二代啊。”班伏里奥说着把西瓜最中心那块挖出来，往毛球那里送了送，后者伸过头来叼走了那块瓜。 

毛球三五口挖空了自己那半个，随手放在床头柜上。后仰倒在班伏床上心满意足地拍着肚子。

“小罗还在玩游戏？他早就超了防沉迷限时了吧？”班伏一边收拾瓜皮一边吐槽。他表弟沉迷的正是统治了虚拟现实游戏领域的大型沉浸式沙盒类网游《Verona》，体感逼真玩法多样，战斗生存基建社交样样俱全。自从复活节那次在游戏里认识了朱丽叶，更确切的说是后来加到朱丽叶好友之后，罗密欧几乎恨不得整日整夜泡在了游戏里了。

“我给他弄了绕过检测系统的挂。”茂丘西奥翻了个身，好让自己不用面对班伏那难以置信的、“你这也太宠他了吧”的表情。

门突然被打开，话题的主角闯了进来，表情如临大敌，眼睛闪闪发光：  
“朱丽叶问我今晚能不能见个面！！！”

没错，尽管花了不到三天时间就在副本里从一斤钟情飞速进展到了为爱殉情，本故事的唯一官方指定CP，罗密欧与朱丽叶，都暧昧三个多月了其实还没有面基过。

“所以这是第一次线下约会？”  
“她不是还在F国毕业旅行吗？今天回来的？”  
班伏和毛球同时开口。房间里另外两人的目光同时转向茂丘西奥。“你怎么知道的？”罗密欧问道。

“茂丘西奥无所不知。”毛球耸了耸肩。

……

班伏里奥也不确定事情怎么就发展到了这一步，好吧，他想起来了，或许起因于几十分钟前毛球的一句“现在只需要稍微给你包装一下”。总之，现在班伏里奥正坐在罗密欧房间的特制的King Size大床上，和毛球刚随手丢的东一件西一件各色上衣一起，看在他的好兄弟正乖巧地闭着眼睛方便他的另一个好兄弟给他修眉上粉。

“......你们还要涂眼睛？”就不怕戳到吗？原谅班伏里奥说不出“眼线”这样的“专业词汇”。他心情复杂，茂丘西奥手边瓶瓶罐罐之多样、操作手法之花哨看得他眼晕。另外，他之前去约会的时候怎么没见有谁这么上心地给他“包装”？

“顺手就画了全套。眼睛看上面不要紧张，good。”毛球正专注地给小罗打下眼影，完事后拉开了一点距离认真端详起自己的作品，自言自语道，“要不要上睫毛膏呢？”

“不用了吧！”罗密欧和班伏异口同声地说道，班伏看到罗密欧脸上泛起羞涩的红晕，在妆容的加持下居然有了一种我见犹怜的感觉。顿感没眼看。

“嗯要不还是夹一下吧。乖，朱丽叶喜欢精致一点的男孩子......来，我们再上点润唇膏。”

……总之终于化完妆吹完发型之后，也差不多到该出门的时间了。班伏里奥之前难以想象罗密欧出门前也需要捯饬那么久，但不得不说最终效果确实出彩——蒙太古家的小少爷本就腰细腿长是个能做模特的好底子，现在更是直接从“清秀阳光的邻家少年”变成了“可以直接出道的男团偶像”和“行走的芳心收割机”。

他们两人在坐在主卧窗台上，目送楼下挚友快乐地离开小区，班伏里奥莫名地提前二十几年体会到了嫁女儿的心情。

空气渐渐有点憋闷，就像的每粒漂浮的尘埃里都吸满了超负荷的水汽，但又不下了雨一样的发热发粘。

“我去拿点喝的。”班伏说着走开了。等他提着一打补充库存的可乐和顺便买的三明治走进家门时，茂丘西奥正盘腿坐在起居室的地板上，把一个无线手柄扔给他。

手柄与单机，尽管在虚拟现实游戏风靡全球的今天，这种传统的游戏形式依然具有稳定的生命力。班伏就很喜欢手柄质朴踏实的触感，而且很多时候人们并没有那么追求逼真炫酷的视听触享受，制作良心却不至于喧宾夺主的画面和足够有趣的玩法就足以带来简单的快乐，尤其是当你身边有对上了沙雕电波的沙雕队友。

他们肩并肩坐在起居室里地板上，背靠着沙发，一边尝试把《胡闹厨房》的每一关都刷到三星，抽空腾出手时来喝一口肥宅快乐水，一边天南地北地闲聊，当话题从罗密欧的心酸的恋爱史转移到今天的约会上时，班伏里奥想了想还是决定问道：  
“所以，你还好吗？”

茂丘西奥愣了一下，没想到班伏会点破，他之前可能都没想到班伏已经发现了他对蒙太古家小儿子有些越界的迷恋。他并没有觉得羞愧或者被冒犯，因为他了解班伏，他只是感到在好友的关切下自己无所遁形。

就在这个话语悬在空中的空档，洋葱头厨房里的肉汤已经着起火来，一锅连着一锅，他们赶紧手忙脚乱地找灭火器扑灭，游戏倒计时结束了……最终这次只拿到了最低段。

班伏里奥一边想着还是再开一局吧，一边觉得自己刚才的问题或许确实越界了，茂丘西奥这个小疯子，虽然与他们同居了将近三个月了（指的是突然出现在门口、不由分说的霸占他们家的沙发，并且用几大箱起居生活日用品堆满本来整洁高B格的书房），而且与他们感情好到了同睡一张床的地步（毕竟茂丘西奥偶尔会嫌弃客厅“特地为他换上的”沙发床不够软和，而罗密欧或者班伏也不愿意委屈自己放弃睡床的权利），但是，班伏里奥总觉得小疯子性格里有一个部分是不为他们敞开的。

总之，正当班伏又开了一局打算转移话题的时候，茂丘西奥开口道：“啊……我其实早有心理准备了。复活节那天，第一次看到他和朱丽叶一起出现的时候就明白了......可怜的茂丘西奥，他输的时候甚至不知道那姑娘叫什么名字呢。”

“困了，我去睡觉了。”毛球站了起来，神色如常，他走进了罗密欧房间，带上了门。

——

这间屋子两室一厅一厨一卫，是蒙太古本家的旧宅之一，在寸土寸金的K市市中心作为出租房生点零花小钱。后来蒙太古夫妇费了些功夫把罗密欧送到了K市那“据说狗子也能培养成才”的皇家私立高中后（“也不求别的，见见世面。”蒙太古企业大老板说），房子就腾出来给小罗住了。再后来一年前班伏考上了K大，蒙太古夫人想着兄弟俩也好有个照应，就答应班伏让他也住了进来。  
再再后来，今年五月的第一个星期六的凌晨五点十三分，班伏里奥被锲而不舍的门铃声吵醒，骂着粗鄙之语打开门，见到了拖着一个拉杆箱的、从未在线下有过交集的、维城灵魂挚友的茂丘西奥。

“hi，很高兴见到你，班尼。罗密欧昨天说了欢迎我随时过来，他没告诉你吗？”茂丘西奥说。

——

门没锁，班伏里奥敲了敲门，犹豫了片刻，还是决定进去看看。大的过分的床上，茂丘西奥背对着门，蜷在一堆刚才没有收拾的衣服上，罗密欧的睡衣在他身上大了一号。他像只八爪鱼一样抱着被子，把脸埋在柔软的织物里。

“你睡了吗？”班伏试探着问道。  
毛球没有动也没有吱声，过了一会儿才用软到不像自己的声音回答道：“睡着了。”

班伏也不确定有没有必要这么做，他坐在床的另一边，然后爬上床慢慢仰天躺下。其实和好基友分享床铺什么的也没什么奇怪的，他想道，尽管大多数时候都是罗密欧和毛球睡一张床，因为主卧的床比较大……他上次和毛球分享床铺还是因为两个月前的电影之夜，在茂丘西奥的软磨硬泡下三只作死看了排名top1的全息恐怖片以至于回到自己房间后翻来覆去睡不着，直到同样被吓得不轻又不愿承认的茂丘西奥抱着枕头找了他。顺便一提，后来他们嫌单人床太挤就以担心罗密欧不敢一个人睡为理由侵占了主卧，不约而同地假装没有听到被挤到一边睡意正浓的罗密欧含混的抱怨。

班伏里奥闭着眼躺着，感到身边的人翻了个身。茂丘西奥像只受伤的小动物一样一点点拱到了自己身边，头枕在他手臂上，一只手捂住了他的眼睛。他张了张嘴，还是沉默了。怀中人的身体开始颤抖，他的肩头那块的睡衣渐渐被泪水浸湿，他伸出手环住失恋的好友，轻柔地捏了捏对方瘦削的肩头。茂丘西奥的哭泣很克制，几乎是无声的。

过了一会儿，怀中人的呼吸渐渐平复。班伏里奥问道：“现在好点了吗？”

“好多了。已经翻篇了。”毛球抽了抽鼻子，深吸一口气说，“其实罗密欧除了脸好看之外也没什么好的嘛。论身材他还比不上猫王子呢……”

“……你为什么会知道提伯尔特他身材怎么样？算了别告诉我我不想知道。”

……

班伏去换了件睡衣，顺手关了灯，躺下后有点意外茂丘西奥再次拱到了他怀里。也行吧。他们一起迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

——

“……别告诉我你们只是盖着棉被纯聊天！”

“唔......”第二天他被客厅里毛球的声音吵醒，揉着眼睛走出房间，正好听到脸红的像个水蜜桃一样的罗密欧不服气地反驳道：“当然不止是聊天！”

茂丘西奥被这反应逗得笑倒在沙发上，抬脚去踹罗密欧，乘其不备揉乱他软绒绒的头发。

班伏里奥也笑了。他知道事情是真的过去了。  
他愉快地加入了蹂躏罗密欧的队伍。


	2. 世界之王并未虚度的日常

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：罗密欧 X 朱丽叶

“我们当然没有盖着棉被纯聊天！”罗密欧反驳道，脸红的像个熟透的桃子，“当然我们也聊了很多，朱丽叶说喜欢我为她写的诗！”

——

“你的眼妆是茂丘西奥给画的吧？”  
“啊？”  
怀中的朱丽叶调皮地亲了一下他的眼角，然后推他：“快去把它卸了，playboy。”

——

朱丽叶卡普莱特不介意大大方方地承认：她对蒙太古家的罗密欧一见钟情过两次。

先是维城爱丽丝森林里的初遇。那是个危机四伏的副本，当时和表哥失散的朱丽叶听到了不远处传来人声，矮身屏息疾步潜行过去观察情况。原来是一个同样落单的人族少年，起码游戏里看起来是这样。那孩子身材颀长、行动优雅，一头柔顺的黑发散在身后，一手拿着手枪，另一手捧作喇叭举到嘴边呼唤着自己的同伴。

他转过身来的一刹那，朱丽叶觉得自己心跳漏了一拍。

突然，灌木从中梭梭响动，静止的时间被打碎，另一个人影从树丛中窜出来举刀扑向了少年。说时迟那时快，朱丽叶果断地把猎枪中最后一颗子弹用在了那家伙脑袋上。她向少年走过去之后才意识到自己刚才杀了个人。

“火炬也远不及您的明亮。”罗密欧呆呆的看着她。  
她一下子笑出了声。这是第一次。

然后是今天，她站在约定的餐厅门口，深吸一口气推门进去。她一眼就看到了靠窗边坐着的少年，姣好的脸庞在柔和的灯光的映照下仿佛被缪斯女神吻过一样。

少年也看到了她，那喀索斯式的忧郁气质顿时消散无踪，露出一个见牙不见眼的笑。

后来罗密欧送她到宾馆，临别时嬉闹着要亲吻，他们闹着闹着就滚到了床上去。介于孩子和男人之间的罗密欧。天生的heart-breaker。快乐与情欲的捕手。

“你会后悔的，”和罗密欧上个同一所高中的罗莎琳劝她，“你真该上学校论坛搜一搜对他的吐槽帖。他就是个被宠坏的小孩，空有一副好皮囊......”

她把罗密欧踢下床去让他先去洗澡，然后自己也去卫生间洗漱。等到她裹着睡袍、吹着头发出来的时候，罗密欧蒙太古正抱着枕头侧躺在床上看着她，卸了妆之后的他看上去更像罗密欧——那个游戏里的大男孩。他眼神湿漉漉的，就像只小狗一样，又乖又软的。

这是第二次。

“千万不要因为外表帅气就对这个蒙太古抱有好感，更不要被他的花言巧语哄骗，尤其不要相信他看似真诚的态度。我不知道他是怎么做到的。那家伙每次谈恋爱都像是初恋......”

朱丽叶赤着脚过去吻他，跳下了快乐的深渊。

——

时常光顾他梦中的女孩现在从浴室里出来了，玲珑的曲线在丝绸睡衣下若隐若现，还未吹干的头发上带着水珠，调皮地蜿蜒到敞开的领口，以及领口下视线不可及的地方。

她赤着脚小鹿一样走过来，花瓣般的嘴唇贴上了他的。他们额头抵着额头，鼻尖对着鼻尖，呼吸着彼此吐出的空气活着，女孩轻柔蜜语吹在他唇上。“你现在的样子最可爱。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 游戏里罗密欧是黑长直，现实中是短发。


End file.
